


The Choice is Yours

by hilson



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: Their screams and pleas for mercy were as arousing and addictive as an aphrodisiac, he could live off their experience of hell on earth, for eternity. They deserved all that he gave them.





	1. Chapter 1

Their screams and pleas for mercy were as arousing and addictive as an aphrodisiac, he could live off their experience of hell on earth, for eternity. They deserved all that he gave them. His latest victim was a burly man with ugly feathers, and a very wrong sense of manliness, he had made the mistake of underestimating his tiny opponent. Only to find himself tied on an operation table inside an abandoned warehouse, pleading for his worthless life.  
Akihito had been hired to kill Sakazaki by his opponent, he gladly accepted. Killing two birds with one stone, pay his bills and help the world get rid of the worthless species of me, the vile creatures that only cause pain and destroy the beauty of life. He had first hand experience of what men can do, he and his beloved mother had been broken and destroyed by one. That is until he became strong enough in mind and eliminated the first one, followed by many others ; background, families and all those other nonsense didn't matter. As long as he did his self appointed work, and rid the world of men and set women and children free .  
He had learnt to lure them, making them believe they were invincible as many of them liked. That was until he got them were he wanted, then he could cruelly shatter that illusion. Showing them who really had the power. He could use all the torture methods he had learnt since he was ten of age, make them lower than the lowest scum on earth.  
They could always start by threats, then bribes, bargain and promises, when they realized who was incharge which were all boring, however the interesting part came Pleas of their lives using their wives and children, whom Akihito knew they cared nothing about.  
The Arousing, long awaited phase came, when Akihito had inflicted enough pain and fear, that death sounded like a god-sent gift to his victims, when they begged for death like it was the only option. Which it was. He had sure as they die, they understood that they were the weakest coward ever created,; using their insecurities to torture those who have the courage to face and enjoy reality. women and children.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day's job, he did realize that his life could change forever; he had finished with his victim, packed him well and dropped him outside the local police station, like always. As he got on his scooter, he felt something pierce his neck, before he could do anything, darkness overcame him as he fell from the scooter.  
Strong arms carried him to a black limo, laying him on the back seat, then the owner of the arms got in next, putting Akihito's head on his thighs, caressing his silver blonde hair.  
"Finally my fierce kitten, I have been longing for you in a long time."   
"Asami-sama? "  
" To the penthouse!"  
waking in a strange room alone, handcuffed to a chair. He wondered if finally one of his victims relative or friends had caught up with him, he was just doing the world a favor, why didn't people understand? Since he never hid his victims' bodies, he heard people call him a demon.   
Many had promised retribution, the police had offered rewards for his capture. Maybe his time was finally up, and he sure as hell didn't regret his actions, he was one a mission and didn't need understanding from clueless people.  
"You are finally awake"  
During his musings, he didn't realise someone entering the room, worse of all a man who reminded him of his father except for the black hair and golden eyes, that held understanding and a certain calmness; unlike his father's which only held anger, fear, disgust and the will to prove his dominance, to the wrong people. He won't be scared by any man, he had sworn and could show this man till his last breath.  
"Am not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk. No need to be so tense. "  
Silence and a fierce glare  
"Fine I will talk, you listen"  
A bored expression.   
" I know what you have been doing, since you were young, starting from your dad and till your last victim Sakazaki. "  
So he is going to kill me, I knew men weren't to be trusted , we just met and he is already lying. Akihito was no longer listen until...   
"... your mother will do when she realizes, what you are doing. That her son is a murder. "  
" Leave my mom out of this! " Venom dripping out of his words.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Asami had found a point of entrance into his kitten's broken mind and soul.   
" I know what your dad, did to you and your mom, but...."  
"You don't know anything, you men are all the same pretending to know."  
"I know because I was once a child, who was scarred by his father for life"  
You...you were? "  
" Yes, I was his punching bag, when my mom stood up for me; he could beat her to death infront of me, then continue to abuse me physically, mentally and sexually until my uncle who is a police saved me."  
"Well sorry to hear that, but am not sorry for killing that bastard, or me and my mom would be history by now,and those police were no help."  
"Listen and understand, I am not asking you to be sorry, I am just telling you to not let your father, stop you from living a normal life even in death. Be free from him, Akihito.  
"What are you talking about, I killed him and freed myself and my mom."  
"No, kitten; you kill any man, good or bad because you see your father in them, you see his evilness. You are still his prisoner."  
I AM NOT  
" Akihito you will also grow into a man, does that mean you will mistreat women and children?"  
"I will never do that, I know the pain and couldn't want anyone to experience that"  
"And how could you feel,if your mother who although weak against your father protected you, was killed?" 

Silence and tension.

"Akihito not all men are the same, some really love and care about children and women; not every man is heartless, some are just what you want to be when you have your own family, they love and protect those around them."

This man had finally caught his interest, he had finally found someone who understood him, and didn't condemn him to the ninth hell, but.....

"I am just saving others."  
"I know, that is why I want you to join me and my team of private investigators, to get the bad ones, those like our fathers. Because the same way you don' t want your mother to go away, is the same children and people who know good men, don't want to loss them."

Akihito didn' t know what to do, whether to trust the first man in a long time or ....

" You don't have to trust me, however please stay awhile then decide. I will not take you to the police. You have a chance to correct what other men who are bad, have destroyed and made wrong."

"Akihito decided to take the chance, remembering a quote, " The tortured can either become the torturer or the protector."


	4. Chapter 4

He had finally started his own private investigation agency, after three years of being under the wings of his police detective uncle, who taught his most, the rest he learnt by observation. He was excited about his first case, he watched how the case had made police especially his uncle have sleepless nights, trying to find this elusive murderer who had just appeared out of nowhere, when Asami was in his first year of training, at nineteen years. The police couldn't solve this case for two years, the tokyo police department had to ask for help from external organizations, with no sucess.  
Now that he was equipped with the necessary skills, his uncle had ask for his help, and had told him that he believed he was the only one who could solve the case, he had a gut feeling that their stories were similar, just a different ending.  
His uncle brought him files from the first murder till the recent one, he looked through the first messy one, done quickly with no skill, till the recent that was less messy, more focused and longer; he could feel the rage in the first kill, it wasn't about anything but to release the anger and pain inside, by just lashing out because the anger was suddenly very overwhelming, as he, because Asami just knew he was a he, with a delicate touch but strenght behind his everything; and his course also fill the self believe justice, that he was doing good to the would.  
As he continued to kill, he learnt to savour the pain he supplied, to make his prey feel hell, he got confident. His cut became straight and steady, he learnt to prolong their death, however the ending blow was always like the first, the overwhelming anger and rage was always there, the last fact was his victims were men; meaning he had daddy issues, Asami's uncle was right they had something in common.

 

Asami and his two partners, Kei Kirishima and Souh Kazumi, had been on the case for two good years with no light at the end of the tunnel, although he had deduced that the killer was young, he could see the curiosity in the killing and the lack of emotional control; the boy was just following his instincts, also he was tiny thus he had to somehow lure his prey, meaning he must have somehow made them believe he was harmless. Suddenly an open was finally seen.  
The murderer had been doing his job, when a young girl entered his father's bedroom, something must have made him snap because he had stabbed the man everywhere, gouge out his prey's eyes, cut his penis plus ball, then covered the girl carried him to the police station, left her outside with instructions to go in; people inside could help her.  
About that time, Asami who had been to see his uncle, had come out to find the girl, asking her what had had she just stared at her right, as if looking for someone; he had instructed his men to take the girl inside as he ran towards the direction the girl was looking, a few blocks away when he was about to give out, he heard sniffing in an alley, entering he was blonde hair, with clothes covered in blood. He stepped on a broken glass, startling the person who looked up, blue eyes with tears in them on a very cute and innocent face. Before he could continue his observation, the boy was up and gone. He was fast and his.  
Going back to the station, he heard the girl's story about a blonde haired angel who saved her from her abusive father, as the police went to the crime site; looking at the boy, Asami could just see the rage, his boy had been feeling. Yes His. He knew what had made him snap, the scars and bruises on the naked girl's body, his boy must have concluded that the girl was been sexually abused when he saw the girl naked and the limb in her steps, to cut the thing that defiled and brought pain to the girl. The girl must have reminded him of himself making him lose control and make a mistake.  
Asami didn't tell the police about his encounter with the boy, he finally understood how he lured his prey, he was just wow; only his men knew, he was his, when found he wasn't to be handed to the police but him, he could handle his boy.


End file.
